


Neo Culture Team - Taeyong

by ElliotsArchives



Series: Hallyu Region Side Stories [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Kang Yuchan | Chan is a Sweetheart, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SM Stands for Shady Manipulation and Shitty Management, Understandings Over Cooking, redemption arc, sometimes an evil team is a bunch of underpaid misguided young adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Taeyong just wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, like most other people his age. Now he’s one of the region’s most recognizable criminals.Chan is willing to help him, though.





	Neo Culture Team - Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blizzard96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard96/gifts).

> HAPPY SUPER LATE BIRTHDAY SARAH, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY LOVE AND APPRECIATION
> 
> This piece is for mine and Sarah’s wonderful Pokémon Kpop AU, otherwise known as the Hallyu Region (ha, see what we did there). There’s a bunch of disconnected stories and _dozens_ of groups and characters, but our main focus usually falls to resident protagonist Chan of A.C.E and the ex-villain team NCT.  
NCT being this AU’s Team Rocket or misguided, manipulated equivalent of is always so fun for me, personally. They’re just all so good. Bad at being good, but they’re learning! And getting better. Mostly.  
I do hope you enjoy this work and go support Sarah’s own contributions to the AU (and her other fics, please, they’re good food), so thank you!

_Okay_, Taeyong thought to himself. _Count again._

He shifted through the bills in hand, eyeing the small basket of mostly instant food. Small meals, but enough to hopefully split between 18 people.

Yet through the third time counting the money he had left, Taeyong came up short. Too short. He’d have to leave at least four dinners behind to afford the others. _Shit. Not good._

Budgeting had never been Taeyong’s strong suit. When they’d still been Neo Culture Team, their employers of SM handled all that. They didn’t get paychecks, but they had beds, and meals, and got their Pokémon healed whenever they needed.

Taeyong reluctantly put a few frozen meals back, hoping the others could just share a little for tonight. He would be fine without eating for one day, he supposed. 

Walking away from the frozen aisle, Taeyong tugged his hood up. He’d hoped dying his hair would make him less recognizable as _Lee Taeyong, Leader of NCT, and Local Menace_, but he was still anxious. Anyone could call him out for his misdeeds, and Taeyong couldn’t even protest.

Something bumped into Taeyong’s leg, making him look down.

And he stiffened.

“Toge-toge!” A little round, rodent Pokémon tugged on his pant leg. Taeyong felt cold see the all too familiar round cheeks and bolt-shaped tail.

“Togedemaru!” A voice called. “Don’t bother the man!”

A pair of arms scooped up the round Pokémon, and Taeyong was met with a smiling face. “I’m sorry, she loves greeting customers.”

“I-it’s okay,” Taeyong tried to wave it off. “Just startled me.”

Taeyong couldn’t admit to this random grocery store employee how the mere glance at the Pokémon had sent his heart rate skyrocketing. How he thought he’d be electrocuted without a second thought. Like a certain other—

“Togedemaru is quite the little helper in the store!” The Pokémon’s obvious trainer continued. Taeyong wanted to duck away from the conversation. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you new in town?”

_No, I’ve been here plenty, but last time my friends were terrorizing local trainers_. “I’m from, uh, the city north. Visiting friends.”

“How nice! Well I’m Hajoon, nice to meet you!”

Taeyong remained silent, focusing on the floor instead.

Hajoon adjusted Togedemaru in his arms. “Do you need someone to check you out?”

Taeyong nodded, eyes still downcast to avoid looking at Togedemaru and possibly being recognized.

Haejoon lead him towards the check-out aisles, not minding Taeyong’s awkwardness one bit. He chatted the usual sale’s rep nonsense about half off snack foods and their competitively priced spices. Taeyong half listened, half stared at the slowly thawing frozen meals.

Togedemaru hopped onto the conveyer belt as Hajoon began ringing up Taeyong’s ‘groceries’. He didn’t judge or even initiate more small talk. Taeyong was grateful. Mostly because Hajoon clearly didn’t recognize Taeyong.

“Hajoon,” another employee with moppy hair nudged Hajoon’s shoulder. “Go on break, I got this.”

“Oh, sure thing, Woosung,” Hajoon stepped away from the cash register, nodding again to Taeyong.

“Got a party or something?” Woosung asked as he scanned the last couple dinners.

“Not exactly.”

Woosung chuckled, “I get it, gotta stockpile the cheap stuff. No judgement, man.” The total rung up what Taeyong expected, and he sighed. “Cash or card?”

Taeyong handed Woosung all of his money, silently wishing he could’ve at least bought himself something.

“Thank you for shopping at Thrifty MegaMart,” Woosung chimed, handing Taeyong the receipt.

“You too... I-I mean, thank you.”

Taeyong bowed his head, grabbing the few bags. He passed by Hajoon and Togedemaru on his way out, who each gave a friendly wave. Taeyong wished he didn’t feel so paranoid, but he supposed he deserved this. He’d done this to himself.

Taeyong called out Track, his Staraptor, from his Pokéball. Taeyong stroked his beak, noticing the bird seemed tired. He’d hurt his wing recently during a mock battle with some of the kids. Taeyong had tried to take it easy on him.

“I know, bud,” Taeyong soothed his partner, “we’re heading home now. Then you’ll rest properly, okay?”

Track made a low chirping sound, rubbing against Taeyong’s hand. “I promise.”

“Taeyong? Is that you?”

Track’s head snapped up, the feathers on his neck ruffling. Taeyong tried to calm the bird, but he couldn’t even calm himself. A few feet away was the current region Champion, Chan. Also referred to as Hallyu’s Hero, as he singlehandedly took down the corrupted business organization SM, and subsequently, Neo Culture Team. He was talented, powerful, and respected. Since day one, he’d been NCT’s and Taeyong’s enemy.

Track tried to spread his wings to appear larger, but flinched and drew inward. Chan stepped closer. “Is Track okay?” He asked, voice soft.

Except Chan was just a good kid who stopped bad people, and he never failed to try to help NCT too, Taeyong was reminded. The whole reason Chan even wanted to take down SM was because of Taeyong and his friends. Chan didn’t see them as heartless criminals — he saw a bunch of trainers like him just trying to get by. And he saw how SM took advantage of that. Chan had been the first and only person to try to reach out and help them. But even so, it was hard for Taeyong to trust him.

Lucky people like Chan would get the support of the regional Pokémon professor to journey around the region. People like Taeyong had to make do with whatever sponsor or pocket money they could find.

“He’s fine,” Taeyong said.

“It looked like his wing—” 

“I said he’s  _ fine _ ,” Taeyong snapped this time. He focused on soothing his bird, who most certainly wasn’t fine.

“Taeyong, it won’t be safe to fly. For either of you,” Chan insisted. “Don’t push your luck.”

Track bumped at Taeyong’s hair. For once, the bird seemed to agree with Chan over his Trainer. Taeyong let out a deep sigh.

“Ya know,” Chan started in his default friendly tone, “I’m staying in town right now. You could stay with me.”

“The others are waiting for me, Yuchan, I should—”

“I have a warm bed and a freezer for your groceries there. Not to mention a personalized portable healer, provided by the Pokémon League,” Chan added. “It could help Track.”

_ Dammit _ . “... Where are you staying?”

Chan cheered, easily startling them both. “Perfect! Come on, come on!” Chan tugged on Taeyong’s arm as they walked. “I have stuff to make kimbap! Oh, and Flying-type Pokémon food!”

“Why do you have—”

“Don’t worry about it!”

Taeyong always worried, though. Especially around the hyperactive Champion.

_

“Rai-rai.”

Oki, Chan’s Alolan Raichu, floated cautiously close. Taeyong was gripping Track’s Pokéball in his pocket, as if he could protect it. Chan didn’t notice or just didn’t comment, rubbing his partner’s head in greeting. His other hand was occupied by Taeyong’s bags.

“Hey, girl,” Chan greeted, “you remember Taeyong, right?”

The Raichu glared directly at Taeyong. Oh, she definitely remembered. One too many battles protecting her Trainer from Taeyong’s friends trying to mug him. They never were successful.

“You have to be extra nice to him. He’s our guest for the night!”

Oki looked at Chan with an expression that could only read as betrayal. After all, Oki never liked NCT, or Taeyong. She had good reason not to.

Chan huffed at her. “Oh, don’t give me that look. Taeyong is a good guy now!” Chan scratched behind Oki’s large ear, making her wobble in the air. Clearly a good spot for her. “You two can get along just for tonight.”

“R-right,” Taeyong squeaked out. He tried to ignore the sparking of Oki’s cheek when Chan looked away. _A warning_. One Taeyong would heed.

“So! Who wants gimbap?”

Oki floated after Chan as he walked towards the kitchen, probably to cook and store the frozen meals in the freezer. Taeyong was very still, unsure if he was allowed… anything, really. He assumed this was a rest home for the Champion. Chan was always busy from League business, having to travel around the region for meetings or appearances or just to lend a hand. It made sense for him to have rest homes. Taeyong felt like he was intruding. Just a few months ago, this would’ve been considered enemy territory.

But they weren’t enemies anymore. At least, Taeyong and Chan weren’t. He couldn’t gauge the Champion’s opinion on the other ex-NCT members. And Oki didn’t like any of them.

“Taeyong, have you ever made gimbap before?” Chan asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I could show you!”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I know how.” Taeyong was standing a bit away from the Champion, just in case. Not quite in the kitchen. A safe distance.

“Well, you can’t make it over there,” Chan’s smile didn’t drop as he spoke, “come on, I have everything we need. Oki, could you give me and Taeyong some room in the kitchen?”

Oki hovered out of the kitchen, eyeing Taeyong still. Chan had set everything out already.

“Can you cut the meat and vegetables while I fry the eggs?” Chan said as he sat a large cutting knife on the counter.

A knife. Chan was entrusting _Taeyong_ with a knife, while he’d literally have his back turned. _Was this a test? A test of trust? Should he refuse and make the eggs instead? There’s no way Chan, a man he terrorized for months, was going to bring his enemy into his home and_—

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong blinked. His head was aching from his rushing thoughts. But he nodded and took the knife.

As if on autopilot, or like a flip had been switched, Taeyong began cutting expertly. The ham, crab sticks, carrots, and radish were all perfectly sliced and ready to be cooked in no time. Ah, right. He forgot how nice it felt to cook. It relaxed him.

“How’s it— _woah_!” Chan gasped as he looked away from the stove. “You’re already done!”

Taeyong flushed as he spoke, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush.”

“No, no! It’s impressive! I’m not nearly as good at cutting,” Chan then pouts, childishly. “Donghun always said I was a danger with a knife. He said I’d cut my hand off!”

Taeyong actually chuckled at that. Chan would be the over excited one in the kitchen. But judging by the fried eggs, he wasn’t incapable. Chan banded over the eggs to be rolled and sliced, and Taeyong helped him put things in the pan to be fried.

It felt very natural, Taeyong was surprised to find. Chan wasn’t talkative during the preparation, either. He hummed, and swayed side to side as he cooked, but didn’t ask Taeyong anything. Soon, everything was ready to be rolled in seaweed.

“Ah, Yuchan, where do you keep your plastic gloves?” Taeyong asked before touching anything else.

Rolling kimbap was always the hardest part. Making sure you didn’t overstuff, or making sure you compacted it right, it was a delicate balance. They each had several sheets of seaweed to use. Taeyong took his time spreading the rice and adding different ingredients before rolling it up. By the end, Taeyong had a few perfectly rolled, perfectly even uncut kimbap rolls. He actually felt proud of himself.

Chan glanced over as he finished his own rolls. “Wow! You did a great job!” He practically cheered. “I didn’t realize you were an expert roller! How do you think I did?”

While Taeyong wouldn’t call himself an expert, it certainly felt nice to be called one. Especially in comparison to Chan’s own rolls. They looked very lumpy and sloppy, if Taeyong was being honest. But he couldn’t say that to the Champion’s smiling face.

“Good… effort, Chan,” Taeyong replied, a tad strained.

“You don’t have to be nice,” Chan reassured. “I know it looks bad. I put way too much rice!”

“Okay, yes, perhaps you did. But still, good effort.”

Chan brightened impossibly more. “Yours look perfect though! How’d you do that?”

Taeyong felt bashful again. “I used to cook a lot, as a hobby. Guess I remember more than I thought I did.”

Chan patted Taeyong shoulder’s. “Well I’m glad. That means you’re the winner!”

Taeyong’s brow furrowed. “Winner..?”

“Of the Hallyu Kimbap Rolling Contest, duh. You beat the Champion himself, which makes you the newest Champion! Congratulations!” Chan then did an impression of a triumphant horn sound. Oki mimicked the sound.

Taeyong covered his mouth as he held back his laughter. He knew Chan had energy, but he didn’t know Chan was so silly. It reminded him of a few of his friends: always making the people around them smile. A few giggles managed to escape thanks to Chan’s effort. And soon, Taeyong was full on laughing. More than he had in months.

Chan was laughing along with him. “I’ve never seen you laugh.”

“I-it’s not something I typically show my enemies,” Taeyong giggled out.

And then it was quiet. Like a hat had dropped, and all the laughter had left. Taeyong quickly froze up, giggles dying in his throat.

“Enemies..?” Chan sounded taken aback. “Taeyong, we’re not enemies.”

“Well, I mean, I know. NCT is no more,” Taeyong tried to explain. “You can’t fight an evil organization that doesn’t exist anymore, right?”

“But we’re not enemies. Do— do you think I’m your enemy?”

Chan looked like a kid, who’d been told Santa Claus wasn’t real. Shocked, and sad, and waiting for someone to tell him it wasn’t true.

“No, Yuchan,” Taeyong’s voice was going softer and softer, “I’m _your_ enemy.”

“Taeyong, you’re not my enemy. SM was my enemy.”

“I worked for SM, Chan, that means—”

“That means nothing!” Chan raised his voice, an edge of annoyance in his tone. Taeyong flinched and covered his head instinctively. He expected a familiar crackle in the air, a sudden electrocuting pain, the feeling of fear and—

Nothing. Nothing ever came. Taeyong looked back up, meek.

Chan wasn’t looking at him.

“We’re not enemies, Taeyong,” he said again, slicing into the kimbap. “I hope you stop thinking like that.”

Chan said no more, cutting his first roll completely, and moving onto the second. Taeyong still didn’t know what to say.

“Then what… are we?” It was an honest question. One Taeyong couldn’t figure the answer to.

Chan shrugged. “I just wanted to try and be friends.”

_Friends. With Chan_. That was certainly a thought.

As Taeyong adjusted his posture, he too began cutting into the kimbap. “Friends… I could try friends.”

And in the corner of Taeyong’s eye, he thought he caught Chan smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to send Sarah good vibes @nowthatswhaticallpunk on Tumblr please and thank you. And also go read her fic Whirlwind Trip for this AU, and just all her fics in general, they deserve more views and comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
